Buscando al Cazador
by Road-tama
Summary: Secuela de Los Rituales de Beltane. "Arthur, ¿Y no has pensado que tal vez él no quiere que lo encuentres?" "Vaya, Merlin, ¿ahora te has vuelto experto en analizar sentimientos de desconocidos que ni siquiera has visto?"


**Narrador: **Inner Road entra en la habitación de Road_tama y busca a la joven con la mirada, sin hallar ni rastro de ella. Todo está silencioso, demasiado silencioso. La tenue luz que emana de la lámpara da a la habitación un aspecto fantasmagórico. Las ventanas están abiertas y el viento mueve las cortinas suavemente. Por fin la ve. Road está tumbada de espaldas sobre el suelo, como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. Pálida como un muerto, sus cabellos morenos están esparcidos por el suelo y sus ojos castaños cerrados. Sus labios entreabiertos dejan escapar una débil respiración que se va haciendo cada vez más imperceptible. La muerte viene hacia…

**Inner Road: **¡Deja de hacer el idiota! ***darle una colleja* **

**Road_tama: **o ¡Ay! ***mirarla feo* **Sólo estaba intentando hacer esto un poco más dramático.

**Inner Road: …**

**Road_tama: **¡En verdad estoy moribunda! ¡Estoy agotada después de haber escrito este capítulo! ***tirarse al suelo y hacerse la muerta***

**Inner Road: *pasar de ella descaradamente* **Bueno, por fin he logrado poner a Road a escribir la conti, espero que os guste.

La canción empleada es **The Voice**, de **Celtic Woman (Lisa Kelly)**

**2. Buscando al cazador**

**I hear your voice on the wind****.**

Oigo tu voz en el viento.

**And I hear you call out my name****.**

Y te oigo llamarme por mi nombre.

Mi cabeza, me duele, siento que va a estallar. Es peor que una resaca tras una noche de borrachera ininterrumpida. ¿Qué habían estado haciendo con ella? ¿Usarla de diana? Vuelvo a gruñir. Me llevo una mano a la cabeza y siento algo pegajoso sobre mi frente, después de una punzada de dolor. ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué…? ¿Sangre? Ah, si, es verdad, me golpearon. Dios mío, no hago más que comenzar el viaje y ya estoy herido, debo aprender a decir 'no' a Arthur cuando me pide salir del castillo a una loca aventura. Pero es que me miró de esa forma tan suplicante… casi como un cachorrito desamparado y… ¡Merlin! ¡Serénate! ¡Refrena tus impulsos! Me doy un golpe en la frente, intentando despejarme.

¡Ay! ¡Joder! ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Lo había olvidado! Vuelvo a gemir, desconsoladamente, como si me estuviera muriendo. Aunque yo me siento exactamente así. No puedo creerme que volviera a aceptar seguir a Arthur, jamás escarmiento. ¿Seré feliz de seguir siendo tu siervo hasta el día de mi muerte? Al paso que íbamos, no sería demasiado tiempo. Me acomodo entre las sábanas y me acurruco bajo las cobijas, descansaré un rato más y tal vez me reponga del golpe que y pueda pensar con claridad… ¡¿Sábanas? ¡¿Cobijas? ¡Pero si hasta hace nada estaba en mitad de un bosque!

Me incorporo, ignorando el dolor. No hay duda, estoy en una cama, cubierto de pieles, en mitad de una enorme caverna llena de dibujos e iluminada suavemente por las antorchas, que dan un toque fantasmagórico al lugar. El silencio lo invade todo. No sé… creo que esta cueva me es vagamente familiar. ¿Habré estado aquí en alguna ocasión? Bah, tal vez sean imaginaciones mías, provocadas por la conmoción cerebral que… ¡CLARO! ¡La cueva en donde perdí mi virginidad! ¡Es la cueva de los Rituales de Beltane! Así que al final la encontramos. Pero… ¿Dónde está Arthur?

Vuelvo a tumbarme en la cama, con las manos en la cabeza, que me duele demasiado como para mantenerme incorporado. Siento pinchazos por el interior de mi cráneo, como si algo estuviera golpeándolo desde dentro y si me muevo es aún peor. No me apetece pensar, ya discurriré mis disparatadas hipótesis en otro momento, tal vez cuando haya descansado.

Es irónico, acabar en la misma cueva donde la alocada búsqueda de Arthur comenzó y con la misma persona que me desvirgó, aunque ésta no sepa que yo era aquel Cazador Virgen. Qué queréis que os diga, no sé quién es el que escribe los destinos de la gente, pero estoy seguro de que se divierte de lo lindo jugando con el mío. En ningún momento creí que llegaríamos a encontrarla, pero está visto que Arthur recuerda bien el camino hasta aquí y que es capaz de seguirlo de nuevo. Bien, ¿y ahora qué? Estoy en la cueva con Arthur. Él insistió en venir aquí, no sé que espera encontrar aquí. ¿Tal vez una pista para encontrar a su amado enmascarado? Arthur se aferra a un clavo ardiendo por encontrarme. Y en el fondo yo espero que lo haga…

¡Un momento! ¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? ¡Yo mismo decidí que no debía averiguar que yo era el Cazador Virgen en la noche de Beltane! ¡Debo pensar en su felicidad! Mi destino es estar con él, pero yo no de la manera en que él quiere. Terminaría haciéndole daño. Yo no puedo procrear y él debe tener herederos, con el tiempo se olvidará de mí y volverá con Gwen, o al menos eso espero, porque ya han pasado dos meses y no ceja en su búsqueda. Todo el mundo ha notado su extraño comportamiento, pero nadie se atreve a decir nada. He intentado millones de veces que desista en su búsqueda, pero siempre pasa olímpicamente de mí y mis consejos, argumentando que lo ama (aunque claro, tampoco es que antes me escuchara demasiado). Y yo también, yo también Arthur… yo también te quiero. Desde que averigüé que eras tú el Astado que hizo el amor conmigo, mis sentimientos hacia ti cambiaron rápidamente, aunque intenté negarlos. ¿Cómo decir que cada vez que estoy a solas conmigo mi corazón se acelera y bombea sangre en mi pecho con tanta fuerza que hasta me duele? ¿Qué enrojezco como un tomate cada vez que me miras con esa sonrisa que deslumbraría hasta el sol? ¿Cómo confesarte que cada vez que observo tus manos deseo que me toquen como aquella noche? ¿Qué cada noche sueño contigo y nuestra noche de pasión? ¿Qué cada vez que observo tus labios siento un deseo irrefrenable de besarlos?

¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Lágrimas? Me llevo una mano a los ojos y siento cómo las puntas de mis dedos se humedecen. Mi comportamiento ha cambiado desde aquel día en que abracé a Arthur y me juré a mi mismo que jamás sabría la identidad del Cazador Virgen, y hasta el príncipe lo había notado. Empezando por escaquearme de mis tareas de asistir a su baño y vestirlo y desvestirlo; continuando por mantener las distancias en todo momento y evitar que me toque, aunque sólo sea una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Siempre que su piel me roza siento una descarga por todo el cuerpo y deseo abalanzarme sobre él para devorar sus labios. Por suerte, Arthur lo había tomado como un acto de rebeldía pasajero y no había comentado nada al respecto, lo que agradezco, porque no se me ocurría ninguna excusa que darle. Estos dos meses se me habían hecho durísimos. Sobre todo observar cuando Arthur volvía de cada búsqueda sin encontrar a su joven enmascarado. Se me partía el corazón con sólo verlo, deseaba poner fin a su pena, decirle que la persona que busca soy yo y poner fin a su angustia. Estrecharlo entre mis brazos y cubrir su rostro de besos. Pero siempre callaba, rezando porque al día siguiente se hubiera olvidado por completo de mí, aunque nunca tuve tanta suerte.

**"Listen, my child," you say to me****.**

"Escúchame, mi niño" me dices.

**"I am the voice of your history****.**

"Soy la voz de tu historia.

**Be not afraid, come follow me****.**

No te asustes, vamos, sígueme.

**Answer my call, and I'll set you free"****.**

Contesta mi llamada y te haré libre."**  
**

_-Creo que es una mala idea, Arthur-me quejé por enésima vez-. No lo encontraréis, desistid._

_-Gracias por tus alentadoras palabras, Merlin-deje de sarcasmo-. No sé que haría yo sin ti._

_-¡Lleváis dos meses buscándolo! ¡No podréis encontrarlo!-grité, azuzando a mi caballo hasta ponerlo a su altura y colocándole una mano en el hombro-. Os hablo como amigo, renunciad, por favor._

_-No voy a renunciar-negó, tozudo como una mula y soltándose de mi agarre._

_-¿Y no habéis pensado que tal vez él no quiera que lo encontréis?_

_-Vaya, Merlin, ¿ahora te has vuelto experto en analizar sentimientos de desconocidos que ni siquiera has visto?_

_Abrí la boca para contestarle que conocía los sentimientos del Cazador Virgen mejor de lo que él creía, pero me contuve a tiempo. Una de dos, o se hubiera reído de mí o habría hecho muchas preguntas. Así que me mordí la lengua y callé, sin saber muy bien que otra cosa replicarle, frunciendo el entrecejo, mosqueado. Lo que menos soportaba eran los aires arrogantes que se llevaba Arthur al ver que había conseguido hacerme callar. Aunque no por demasiado tiempo._

_-Pero Arthur…_

_-Merlin, si no vas a decirme algo inteligente, por favor, cállate._

_-¡Pero es que…!_

_No terminé la frase. La sensación de vómito, combinado con un intenso mareo sacudió mi cuerpo y me arqueé sobre el caballo, con una mano sobre la boca y otra sobre las riendas. Salté de la silla con una agilidad y una velocidad sólo dignas de mis momentos de desesperación y me incliné, apoyado en un árbol. Creo que hubiera echado hasta las tripas de haber desayunado algo, pero con las prisas no habíamos tenido tiempo de nada. Un fino hilo de bilis escurrió de mis labios y el mareo se hizo más notable._

_-¡Merlin! ¿Otra vez los mareos?_

_Arthur se acercó y se inclinó sobre mí, con una mano sobre mi espalda. Estoy seguro de que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, pero de todas maneras, su presencia me reconfortó. Me limpié la boca con la manga de la camisa una vez las náuseas se detuvieron y me revolví el pelo, esperando que remitieran los mareos. ¿Estaría enfermando? ¿Habría pillado una gripe? ¿Un resfriado? Buf, seguro que sí, porque Arthur no había parado de arrastrarme de un lado para otro, buscando al Cazador Virgen._

_-Merlin…_

_Me di la vuelta y lo que vi estuvo a punto de hacer que se me saliera el corazón de pecho. ¡A Arthur! ¡Con su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía! ¡Si! ¡Os aseguro que no fue una alucinación provocada por los mareos! Abrí los ojos e intenté retroceder, pero mi espalda chocó contra el árbol. Su mano seguía apoyada en mi hombro, pero entonces me agarraba con más fuerza y me mantenía contra el tronco. Sus ojos azules me observaban con una intensidad que hasta me asustó. ¿Qué iba a hacerme?_

_-¿Desde cuando tienes los mareos y las nauseas?_

_Mi cerebro tardó un poco en procesar las palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, me quedé mirando a Arthur, sorprendido. _"Así que no me iba a besar…"_ pensé, decepcionado _"¡Pero en qué estoy pensando! ¡Claro que no me iba a besar! ¡Recuerda, Merlin! ¡Eres su criado idiota!"_. Aunque no tardé mucho en reaccionar, creo que mi tristeza se debió reflejar en mi rostro, porque se quedó mirándome y preguntó:_

_-¿Te sucede algo, Merlin?_

_-¡No! ¡No es nada!-me apresuré a gritar, aunque mi voz sonó mucho más nerviosa de lo que esperaba-. ¿Qué… qué estabas preguntando?_

_-Qué desde cuando tienes mareos y nauseas._

_-Eh…-conté mentalmente-. No estoy seguro. ¿Dos meses?_

_-¡¿Has dicho dos meses?-su mano se apretó contra mi hombro con una fuerza que me hizo creer que me rompería el brazo.._

_-¡Si! ¡Eso he dicho! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! ¡Eres un bruto!_

_Le di un empujón y lo aparté de mí, aunque no es exactamente por el dolor por lo que quise alejarme, sino por su cercanía. No estaba seguro de poder controlar mis acciones con él tan cerca. Mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así cuando le dije que empecé a sentirme mal dos meses atrás? La expresión que pasó por su cara no sé que era lo que expresaba, pero os juro que llegó a asustarme. Froté una de mis manos contra mi hombro, con una mueca. Arthur tenía mucha fuerza. Me acerqué a mi caballo, que pastaba tranquilamente a un lado del camino y me subí a él, a la espera de que Arthur hiciera lo mismo. _

_Caminamos en silencio durante un rato. Un silencio muy incómodo, a decir verdad. ¿A qué había venido esa reacción desmesurada? ¿Qué importaba el tiempo que llevara sintiéndome mal? No me pareció que fuera tan grave sentirme enfermo desde hacía dos meses, no era como si me fuera a morir. Pero me prometí a mí mismo que visitaría a Gaius a la vuelta, tal vez no fuera algo para tomarse a broma._

_Lo siguiente que sucedió apenas lo recuerdo, porque pasó en apenas unos segundos. Una flecha salió disparada de algún lugar escondido de entre los arbustos de mi izquierda y pasó tan cerca de mi cuello, que pude sentir el movimiento de aire que provocó a su paso. Mi caballo se encabritó y antes de darme cuenta, me encontraba de espaldas sobre el suelo, aturdido y a punto de ser aplastado por los cascos de mi montura._

_-¡MERLÍN!_

**I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain****.**

Soy la voz en el viento y la lluvia torrencial.

**I am the voice of your hunger and pain****.**

Soy la voz de tu hambre y tu dolor.

**I am the voice that always is calling you****.**

Soy la voz que siempre te está llamando.

**I am the voice, I will remain****.**

Soy la voz, me quedaré.**  
**

_Grité y rodé por el suelo, justo a tiempo para evitar las patas de mi caballo. Miré a Arthur, que ya se había bajado del caballo y tenía la espada desenvainada, a la espera de los enemigos. Tres hombres surgieron de los arbustos, con palos, picas y espadas mugrientas en las manos y expresiones feroces en sus rostros. Bandidos. _

_Sentí un líquido caliente gotear por mi frente. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, estaba sangrando, al caer me había golpeado con una de las piedras del camino, era un milagro que no quedara inconsciente. _

_Arthur se abalanzó contra los dos primeros bandidos. El primero fue derribado a la segunda estocada, no era más que un hombre débil sin ningún entrenamiento con el garrote que empuñaba, pero el segundo parecía ser más hábil en el manejo de las armas. Ambos comenzaron a luchar en una danza mortal donde las hojas de las espadas apenas se veían. Tal vez era algún soldado que había desertado, quién sabe. Defensa, ataque, estocada, giro, patada, defensa de nuevo. Apenas era capaz de seguir sus movimientos. ¿ Y el tercer bandido? Mi oponente._

_Se lanzó gritando hacia mí, a lo suicida, intentando atravesarme con su daga. Me agaché y el arma se incrustó en el tronco del árbol que había a mi espalda. Me escabullí bajo los brazos del hombre y corrí hacia mi caballo, perseguido por el bandido una vez logró desincrustar su cuchillo. Agarré la espada y la saqué de la funda que mi montura guardaba en una de sus alforjas. Tuve el tiempo justo para interponerla entre mi cuerpo y el de mi oponente, antes de que una lluvia de golpes se abatiera sobre mí. Por suerte siempre hacía de saco de prácticas para Arthur y había aprendido algunos golpes de defensivos, mi cuerpo se movía automáticamente. Sin embargo, el hombre era mucho más fuerte que yo y me hizo retroceder fuera del claro, así que terminé tropezando con una rama y cayendo al suelo de espaldas. El bandido alzó su espada, dispuesto a ensartarme con ella, pero yo fui más rápido._

_-¡_Forbiernan_!-siseé._

_La daga del hombre se puso la rojo vivo y con un alarido, se vio obligado a soltarla. Incluso pude ver el humo que salía de la piel de sus manos en contacto con el metal candente. Agarré mi espada, con fuerza y lo atravesé con ella. Lo sentí mucho por el hombre, odiaba matar, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Si lo dejaba con vida, nos mataría a ambos. A Arthur y a mí. A pesar de que no habían sido pocas las vidas que había sesgado, aún seguía sin acostumbrarme a la repugnancia que me invadía al sentir cómo apagaba otra vida. Cuando deje de sentir esa sensación, me habré transformado en un monstruo. A veces… se me aparecen en sueños. Las personas que he asesinado, digo._

_El bandido cayó como un fardo y yo murmuré una disculpa por lo que acababa de hacer antes de quitármelo de encima. Debía volver con Arthur, aunque me imaginaba que ya se habría librado de su atacante, después de todo, era el mejor guerrero de Camelot. Me levanté del suelo con dificultad y limpié la sangre en la ropa del cadáver. Luego caminé tambaleándome hacia el claro donde había dejado a Arthur, sin embargo, no llegué hasta él._

**I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone****.**

Soy la voz en los campos cuando el verano se ha ido.

**The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow****.**

La danza de las hojas cuando los vientos del otoño soplan.

**Never do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long****.**

Nunca puedo dormir durante todo el invierno largo y frío.

**I am the force that in springtime will grow.**

Soy la fuerza que en el momento de la primavera crecerá.**  
**

¿Qué había pasado? Cierro los ojos intentando recordarlo. Ah, si, es cierto. No había tres bandidos, sino cuatro. El último me pilló por sorpresa y me golpeó con un objeto contundente en la cabeza, justo encima de la otra herida. Me dejó K.O. antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar. Lo único de lo que me acuerdo es de un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza, seguido de la oscuridad y una sensación de caída. Ni siquiera pude ver a mi atacante, me atacó por la espalda a traición. La verdad, no tengo ni idea de lo que sucedió después. ¿Me salvó Arthur? ¿Mi magia hizo algo raro y me lo cargué yo solito?

-Ah, estás despierto.

Me vuelvo hacia la puerta y ahí está Arthur con una expresión aliviada, sujetando entre sus brazos unos fardos con provisiones. Lo miro confundido. Su cara se ha relajado, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. ¿Estaba preocupado por mí?

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto, incorporándome en la cama de nuevo.

-Te golpearon y llegué justo a tiempo para que el hombre no te atravesara con su arma-contesta, dejando las cosas en el suelo y rebuscando en su bolsa-. Al parecer se entretuvo rebuscando en tus bolsillos-vuelve a mirarme-. Luego te traje hasta aquí.

-Parece ser que por fin has encontrado la cueva-comento, mirando a mi alrededor-. ¿Qué esperabas encontrar aquí?

-No lo sé-responde, acercándose a mí con vendas-. Pero vamos a cambiarte el vendaje de la cabeza. Espero que el golpe no te haya dejado más tonto de lo que estabas.

-¿Debo reírme ahora, _sire_?-más que un título de respeto, ha sonado como un insulto.

-No, si no quieres-sonríe, sentándose en la cama junto a mí-. Agacha la cabeza.

Hago lo que me pide y pronto siento sus dedos hurgando entre mis cabellos y retirando los vendajes, con una delicadeza que no hubiera creído posible en él. Las yemas de sus dedos acarician mi piel por accidente y siento cómo mi corazón da un vuelco. Estoy recordando cada uno de los momentos que vivimos en esta cueva en la noche de Beltane. Aprieto las manos y aprisiono las sábanas entre ellas, intentando que no se note el sonrojo de mis mejillas, aunque siendo tan pálido como soy, no estoy seguro de que lo haya logrado. Mi corazón palpita con tanta fuerza que estoy seguro de que Arthur los está escuchando. Mi Astado.

Casi en un movimiento inconsciente, he llevado mi mano al pecho, para agarrar el colgante, pero… ¡¿Dónde está? ¡El colgante que Arthur me regaló! ¡Ha desaparecido! Doy un bote en el asiento, ya sin importarme lo que piense Arthur y palpo mi pecho, en busca del collar que siempre llevaba oculto bajo la camisa. ¡¿Lo perdería cuando me golpeó el bandido? ¡¿Me lo habría robado él? ¿Pero qué valor iba a tener un colgante que no era ni de oro ni plata? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Cómo podía haberlo perdido?

-¿Buscas esto?-pregunta Arthur.

Entre los dedos de Arthur se balancea el colgante. Abro la boca para gritar, pero me contengo a tiempo, aunque no necesita oírme para confirmarlo, mi cara es bastante reveladora. Me quedo paralizado, no sé que decir. Mejor dicho, ¿debo decir algo?

-Arthur… yo…

-Lo sabías-sisea él, agarrándome por la muñeca-. Sabías que te estaba buscando y aun así callabas. ¿Por qué?

-M-me estás haciendo daño-gimo, intentando apartarlo de mí-. Suéltame, por favor.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?-me agarra de la otra muñeca y me tumba sobre la cama, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí. Me revuelvo, pero me mantiene contra las sábanas. Creedme, siento verdadero miedo por lo que está sucediendo, es exactamente igual que la noche de los rituales.

-B-basta…

-¿Acaso te doy asco?

-P-por favor…

-¿No me consideras suficientemente digno de tu amor?

-Arthur…

-¡¿O acaso encuentras repugnante saber que el hombre que se acostó contigo es el hijo del soberano que persigue a los de tu especie?

-¡BASTA! ¡SUÉLTAME YA!

Mis ojos se iluminan, una corriente de magia recorre mi cuerpo y de pronto siento cómo el cuerpo que me aprisiona ha desaparecido. Arthur aterriza al otro lado de la cueva, chocando contra la pared y cayendo al suelo. Jadeo, mi magia a actuado instintivamente, espero que no se haya hecho mucho daño. Me levanto rápidamente de la cama y salgo corriendo de la cueva, lo más rápido que mis temblorosas piernas pueden llevarme, que no es mucho. Quiero poner distancia entre Arthur y yo, aunque sé que no será por mucho rato, el golpe no ha bastado para dejarlo inconsciente, sin contar con que yo estoy herido y que Arthur tiene mejor forma física que yo. No tardará en alcanzarme. Bueno, eso si sale en mi persecución.

Me arrastro bajo unos arbustos y me acurruco entre las raíces de un árbol. Me agarro la cabeza, que me duele una barbaridad, espero que yo se me haya reabierto la herida de mi nuca. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡No puedo creer las palabras que han salido de sus labios! ¡Se estaba echando él mismo las culpas de por qué supuestamente no lo amaba! ¡Pero si yo lo quiero más que a mi propia vida! ¡He sido capaz de matar por él y hubiera muerto por salvar su vida! Pero eso él no puede saberlo. No puede. Soy un brujo y su padre me odia. Él lo sabe. Él sabe que soy un hechicero desde que vio que se me iluminaban mis ojos en los rituales, y si eso no bastó, acabo de catapultarlo al otro lado de la habitación. Otro factor en contra es que soy un criado, Arthur jamás podría casarse conmigo. Y lo peor de todo, soy hombre y no seré capaz de darle un heredero. Él es mi destino, pero eso no quiere decir que yo sea el suyo, no al menos de la manera que él quiere.

Coloco mi cabeza en las rodillas y me abrazo a mí mismo, sollozando. Las lágrimas ruedan por mis ojos y estoy temblando. ¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser así? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Acaso está mal que le quiera? Unos brazos fuertes y musculosos rodean mi cuerpo suavemente por la espalda y me atraen contra un pecho cálido. Abro los ojos, sorprendido y luego rompo a llorar. Arthur me abraza con más fuerza y besa suavemente mi frente, varias veces.

-Lamento haberte asustado, Merlin-murmura en mi oído-. Pero no entiendo por qué no me dijiste que tú eras el Cazador Virgen si sabías que te buscaba. Te quiero.

-No, Arthur-digo, intentando separarme, pero sus brazos me lo impiden, agarrándome con más fuerza-. Tú no me quieres.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que sí!

-No. Estás enamorado del Cazador Virgen, no de mí. Te enamoraste de una ilusión, de alguien que no existe-sollozo-. Por favor, suéltame ya, no hagas esto más difícil.

-Te equivocas-corta, fríamente y sin soltarme-. La persona de la que me enamoré existe y la tengo delante.

-¡No! ¡Yo no soy como el Cazador Virgen del que te enamoraste aquella noche en los rituales de Beltane! ¡Yo soy simplemente Merlin! ¡Merlin, el brujo! ¡Tu criado idiota! ¡El peor sirviente que ha llegado a Camelot! ¡TÚ NO ESTÁS ENAMORADO DE MÍ! ¡NO _PUEDES_ ESTAR ENAMORADO DE MÍ!

-¿Y eso porqué?-pregunta.

Me revuelvo, intentando soltarme de nuevo, pero no puedo. Es demasiado fuerte para mí. ¡Malditas sean todas las mañanas de entrenamiento de Arthur y mi ridícula constitución! Cierro los puños e intento darle un derechazo, pero atrapa mi mano con una facilidad casi insultante y antes incluso de darme cuenta, me encuentro de nuevo tumbado de espaldas sobre el suelo, con Arthur encima, sujetándome las muñecas para impedirme cualquier tipo de movimiento. Me retuerzo en su agarre, pero no logro nada, por lo que caigo derrotado sobre la hierba, sollozando como un niño pequeño.

-¡¿Cómo que por qué? ¡MÍRAME!-clavo mis ojos en los suyos-. ¡No soy más que un criado flacucho y de grandes orejas con una estupidez comparable a la de una rata! ¡Tan torpe que sería capaz de matarme a mí mismo llevando sólo una cuchara en las manos! ¡Un campesino descarado que no hace más que meterse en problemas! ¡¿Y PREGUNTAS PORQUÉ?

Rompo a llorar aún más fuerte que antes, si eso es posible. Estoy haciendo el ridículo, no me extraña que Arthur diga que soy una niña. He intentado mantener la compostura, pero ya no puedo más, me he roto y lo único que puedo hacer es derramar lágrimas. Soy patético.

-Te diré lo que veo yo-murmura él-. Yo veo un joven de grandes ojos azules y sonrisa permanente con un gran corazón y capaz de sacrificar su propia vida para proteger a la gente que es importante para él. Veo a la única persona que se atrevió a enfrentarse al príncipe de Camelot y a hablarle como un amigo para guiarlo por el sendero correcto. Veo a la primera persona que Arthur Pendragon dejó entrar en su corazón y que quedó cautivado por él. Eso es lo que yo veo.

-No puedes estar enamorado de mí…-digo débilmente.

-Tal vez en el fondo ya sabía que tú eras el Cazador Virgen-interrumpe, mirándome sonriente-. Porque no he podido dejar de observarte en estos últimos meses y notar lo hermoso que eres…

-¿Hermoso? ¡No te burles de mí!

-No me estoy burlando. Créeme, ahora, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro sonrojado por el llanto te ves tan inocente y puro que me dan ganas de mancillarte y hacerte todas esas cosas con las que he fantaseado durante semanas.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Has fantaseado conmigo?-grito, sintiendo cómo los colores suben a mi rostro.

-Por supuesto, casi cada noche tenía sueños eróticos contigo-sonrió lobunamente.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Si quieres te lo repito.

-¡Eres un…!

Las palabras que iban a salir de mi boca, son silenciadas por los labios de Arthur sobre los míos. Abro los ojos, sorprendido. ¡No! ¡No puedo dejarme llevar! ¡Ya lo he hablado conmigo mismo! ¡Arthur debe casarse con una mujer y tener herederos! ¡Yo no puedo procrear! ¡Tengo que resistirme! ¡No puedo caer tan fácilmente ante Arthur! Me revuelvo en su abrazo, pero siento que no lo hago con tanto entusiasmo como antes. Sus manos… son tan cálidas. Su voz… ¿Cómo puede ser que el simple toque de Arthur baste para que de una patada a todos mis objetivos? Me arrastra, me lleva, me descontrola… Y para cuando me doy cuenta… estoy cayendo.

**I am the voice of the past that will always be****.**

Soy la voz del pasado que siempre permanecerá.

**Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields****.**

Lleno con mi dolor y sangre en mis campos.

**I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace.**

Soy la voz del futuro, que me trae tu paz.

**Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal.**

Tráeme tu paz, y mis heridas se curarán.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar. Abro mi boca y comienzo a besarlo con renovado fervor, mientras nuestras lenguas se entrelazan en una salvaje batalla. Las manos de Arthur sueltan mis muñecas y yo llevo mis dedos a sus cabellos rubios, dejando que se deslicen entre mis dedos. Y los de Arthur tampoco permanecen ociosos. Se deslizan bajo mi camisa, acariciando cada trozo de piel bajo ella y haciéndome estremecerme bajo sus caricias. ¡Debo resistir!

-¡Espera!-grito, empujándolo-. ¡No vamos a hacer esto!

Me agarra del brazo y colocando una mano sobre mi pecho impide que me levante. Sus ojos brillan con el sol del atardecer y siento perderme en ellos. Creo que la batalla contra mí mismo estaba perdida en el mismo instante en que la comencé, tal vez incluso antes. ¿Cómo resistirse a la persona que llevo esperando durante dos meses? Se inclina sobre mí de nuevo y me besa suavemente, mientras sus manos juguetean con el pañuelo de mi cuello, que no tarda en ser arrancado. Lame mi labio inferior y luego comienza su camino por mi cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo. Estoy seguro de que mañana aparecerán unas vergonzosas marcas y tendré un nuevo motivo para usar mi fiel pañuelo. Eso si no lo destrozamos antes, porque nuestro suave jugueteo comienza a tornarse en algo ya no tan inocente.

Arthur mete las manos bajo mi camisa y prosigue con sus caricias, que se van haciendo cada vez más audaces y comienza a tocar lugares cada vez más privados. Debo parecer un tomate con insolación, porque cuando él mira mi rostro, su sonrisa arrogante se hace más grande. Intento quejarme, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, me saca la camisa de un fuerte tirón, rasgándola por varios sitios.

-¡Mi camisa!

-Me extraña que estando… cómo estamos pienses… en tu camisa-dice entre jadeos-. Ya te prestaré una de las mías. Y también te prestaré… pantalones… si quieres…

-¡Tus ropas…! ¡Ah! ¡Me quedan grandes y se… me caen!

-Ese es el plan.

-¡Serás pervertido!

-Cállate.

Tan distraído como estaba, no me he dado cuenta que se ha quitado ya la parte de arriba y únicamente estamos ambos con los pantalones. Y si mis predicciones son ciertas, no tardarán en desaparecer. Miro su pecho cubierto de sudor y recorro con mis manos las cicatrices de su piel, como hice antaño. Sonríe y aparta mis manos, volviendo posar sus labios en los míos. Envuelvo mis piernas en sus caderas y giramos nuestras posiciones, sin dejar de besarnos. Me tumbo sobre su pecho y ataco sus labios con avidez, como si fueran mi sustento, como si sin ellos no pudiera vivir. Mis labios siguen revolviendo su pelo, me encanta cómo las finas hebras doradas se deslizan entre mis dedos. Su tacto, su olor, su…

Entonces es cuando las manos de Arthur se cuelan en mis pantalones y agarran mi trasero. Me arqueo instintivamente y suelto un gemido bastante vergonzoso que me hubiera gustado evitar. Tira de mis pantalones con un ademán exigente que no admite réplicas, los quiere fuera, ya. Yo tampoco estoy por la labor de discutir, estoy totalmente duro y me siento salvaje, creo que los meses de abstinencia no me han venido bien. Y a Arthur tampoco.

Da un tirón y los baja junto a la ropa interior. Pataleo y los saco de mis piernas, no quiero que mis manos abandonen a Arthur ni un solo momento. Se mueve y volvemos a invertir posiciones, caigo sobre el césped, ya totalmente desnudo y con la excitación recorriendo mi cuerpo. Sólo viví esto en una ocasión, pero quiero volver a repetirla, quiero a Arthur dentro de mí otra vez. Y así se lo hago saber con la extraña serie de jadeos, gemidos y ronroneos que salen de mi boca y que no hago ya ninguna mención de contener. Aunque ya no estamos en Beltane, puedo sentir su magia a mi alrededor.

Mientras una mano me sujeta contra el suelo, usa la otra para retirarse el cinturón y abrir sus pantalones, para dejar su pene al exterior. Tal y como lo recordaba. Y totalmente erguido. Me introduce tres dedos en la boca que yo empiezo a lamer, pasando la lengua por ellos y mirándolo lascivamente, como incitándolo. Aunque en el estado en el que está, no hace falta demasiado para provocarlo.

-Eres… un maldito provocador…-sisea, clavándome los dedos en el hombro-. Me gustaría…

-¿Y a qué esperas?

Me mira con una expresión indescifrable y retira los dedos en de mi boca, para después deslizar uno dentro de mi ano. Me arqueo y con una mirada, le indico que continúe, mientras me paso la lengua por los labios, descaradamente. Sigue el movimiento con sus ojos e introduce el segundo y el tercero. Ya no puedo más. ¡Penétrame de una vez!

No estoy seguro de si ha oído mis pensamientos, pero accede a mi súplica silenciosa. Retira sus dedos y sitúa su pene en mi entrada. Luego empuja. Jadeo y suelto un grito de dolor, mientras paso mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y siento mis ojos lagrimear.

-Relájate.

Eso intento, pero estoy demasiado nervioso y le indico que continúe. ¡Si no hace algo ahora mismo, me moriré! Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando. Se mantiene un rato quieto, mientras espera a que me acostumbre a la intrusión y luego comienza a moverse. Una corriente de dolor y placer se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Clavo las uñas en sus hombros, mientras su ritmo va ascendiendo. No sé si le habré hecho daño, pero creo que huele a sangre. Aunque ninguno nos preocupamos de eso. Me da un beso casi urgente, mientras nuestros cuerpos sudorosos se mueven a la par, deslizándose juntos, mientras nuestras bocas se buscaban una a la otra. Arthur se aparta de mí y me susurra al oído cosas tan sucias que no me veo capaz de repetir y que a pesar de nuestra situación me hacen enrojecer aún más. Vuelve a embestir y toca algún punto dentro de mí que me hace temblar y soltar un gemido de placer. El clímax se acerca y siento que voy a estallar.

¡Aaaaaahhhh! Siento que me vengo y mi mente queda en blanco. Mi cuerpo se arquea y lleno ambos cuerpos de líquido pegajoso, para después sentir la inundación caliente dentro mi cuerpo por Arthur. Nos quedamos jadeando uno sobre el otro, entonces él sale de mí y se desploma, agotado. Pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y rodamos, hasta quedar yo de nuevo encima de él. Me acurruco sobre su pecho y cierro los ojos, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón calmándose. Sonrío y acaricio la piel de su cintura con los dedos. No puedo creer que después de dos meses acabáramos igual, sólo que esta vez no tendría que huir. Mi más deseado sueño se había cumplido, aunque como todos los sueños, no podía durar siempre.

**I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain****.**

Soy la voz en el viento y la lluvia torrencial.

**I am the voice of your hunger and pain****.**

Soy la voz de tu hambre y tu dolor.

**I am the voice that always is calling you****.**

Soy la voz que siempre te está llamando.

**I am the voice…**

Soy la voz…

Apoyo las manos en el suelo y me levanto de encima de Arthur, mientras agarro mis ropas y comienzo a colocármelas. O al menos lo que queda de ellas, sin mirarle a la cama, sin atreverme a hacerlo por miedo a la expresión que pueda poner. Mientras estábamos haciendo el amor, me había olvidado completamente del dolor de cabeza, pero ahora que todo ha terminado, vuelve con más fuerza incluso que antes. Me llevo una mano a la cabeza y suelto un gruñido. Miro a Arthur, todavía tumbado en el suelo y tratando de llegar a su ropa sin moverse demasiado. Intento irme del claro antes de que se levante y haga algo para detenerme, pero me agarra por la muñeca. Qué rapidez.

-¿Qué te pasa, Merlín?-pregunta.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, no podemos estar juntos-contesto, intentando soltar su mano, tarea totalmente imposible.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo?-grito, mirándole a los ojos-. ¡Soy un criado! ¡Soy un brujo! ¡Y soy HOMBRE!

-Sabes que eso a mí no me importa-contesta, endureciendo la voz y reforzando su agarre. Me empuja y me acorrala contra el tronco de un árbol. Observo a mi alrededor, buscando cualquier vía de escape, pero no veo ninguna. Si intento salir corriendo, me atrapará antes de que dé dos pasos.

-¡Pero a mí sí! ¡No puedo hacerte algo así!-mis ojos vuelven a humedecerse-. ¡Tienes que convertirte en Rey y tener descendencia! ¡Y eso es algo que yo no puedo hacer! ¡Yo no puedo concebir!

Agacho la cabeza y sollozo. A veces hasta me sorprendo de mis cambios de humor, en unos minutos he llorado, me he enfurecido, me he alegrado y ahora vuelvo a los lloros. ¿Estaré perdiendo la cabeza? Un momento, ¿qué es ese sonido? ¡¿Arthur se está riendo de mí? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Yo llorando y hablando de cosas serias y él se ríe!

-¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-De tu estupidez-sonríe. Voy a protestar, pero me silencia con un beso-. ¿En verdad no tienes ni idea de lo que son los Rituales de Beltane?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Son rituales de fertilidad!-grito, indignado.

-¿Y no sabes lo que eso significa? ¿De verdad no tienes ni idea del porqué de tus cambios de humor, los vómitos y las náuseas?-pregunta, ladeando la cabeza.

Me quedo helado. ¿No querrá decir qué…?

-Si, Merlin-contesta a mi pregunta silenciosa-. Estás esperando un hijo mío. Los Rituales de Beltane no consisten en únicamente bailar alrededor de las llamas y acostarse con alguien, estoy seguro de que tú mismo notaste la magia del ambiente.

-¡Pero eso es imposible!-chillo, mirando mi vientre. ¡Es imposible que lleve dentro al hijo de Arthur por mucha magia que hubiera en los rituales! ¡Ni en mis más disparatados sueños mágicos lo habría imaginado!

-Yo no lo creo tan imposible-contesta, soltándome las muñecas, pero manteniéndose pegado a mí. Pasa sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y apoya su frente contra la mía-. Lo que sí creo imposible es que no te dieras cuenta antes.

-¿Y… y ahora?-murmuro, dejándome arropar por su cariño.

-Bueno, como ya comprenderás, no creo que a mi padre le haga mucha gracia saber que fui a los Rituales de Beltane a pesar de su negativa, que me acosté con un brujo y que lo dejé preñado. Y mucho menos saber que el brujo es mi criado Merlin-dice-. Así que será mejor que pases una temporadita en Ealdor.

-¿Y te crees que mi madre reaccionará mejor?

-A tu madre le gusto. Seguro que se pondrá muy contenta al saber que va a ser abuela… aunque no de la forma que ella esperaba.

-¡No te creas tan especial!-grito, intentando golpearlo.

Me agarra del brazo y me da un beso en los labios, que esta vez no rechazo. Paso el brazo que tengo libre alrededor de su cuello y me pego más a él. Puedo sentir cómo sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa bajo los míos. ¡Será cretino! Pasan un rato hasta que nos separamos, cuando la falta de aire nos obliga. Lo miro a los ojos y leo el amor en ellos, aunque no creo que vuelva a atreverse a expresarlo con palabras ahora que sabe que yo soy el Cazador Virgen.

-Gaius va a matarme-comento-. Nunca me ha dado la brasa con charlas de sexo y sus consecuencias, pero supongo que jamás se imaginó que llegaría a casa preñado.

Arthur sonríe y luego comienza a reírse aún más fuerte que antes y esta vez me uno a él. Nuestras risas se expanden por todo el claro y parecen contagiar a los árboles de su alrededor, que agitan sus ramas al compás del viento. Dios mío, aún no puedo creérmelo. El hijo de Arthur. ¡Llevo el hijo de Arthur en mis entrañas! Creo que aún estoy en estado de shock. No sé lo que nos deparará el futuro. Seguramente, cuando sea Rey, Arthur podrá quedarse conmigo sin miedo a que me corten la cabeza, pero por ahora eso es imposible. Iré una temporadita a Ealdor, con mi madre (ella pasó el parto y podrá aleccionarme, aunque seguramente yo no daré a luz igual que ella) y Arthur tendrá que volver a Camelot. Seguro que se inventará alguna excusa sobre mi incompetencia y algo de que me ha despedido temporalmente, o alguna enfermedad de mi madre, o algo así. No se lo dirá a nadie, exceptuando a Gaius. Bueno, tal vez se lo cuente a Morgana y a Gwen y vendrán a visitarme a Ealdor. Será una temporadita larga y no veré mucho a Arthur, así que tendré que conformarme con saber que el príncipe me ama y ser su amante en secreto, hasta que ese día llegue.

-Oye, hacerlo en el suelo ha estado bien, ¿pero qué te parece si vamos a la cama de la cueva?-pregunta, cogiéndome en brazos y cargándome en sus hombros-. Dentro de un par de meses estarás tan gordo que no podrás hacer el amor.

-Eres… eres… ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

**I am the voice of the past that will always be****.**

Soy la voz del pasado que siempre estará.

**I am the voice of your hunger and pain****.**

Soy la voz de tu hambre y tu dolor.

**I am the voice of the future****.**

Soy la voz del futuro.

**I am the voice… I am the voice****…**

Soy la voz… Soy la voz…

**I am the voice… I am the voice****…**

Soy la voz… Soy la voz…

_**-Forbiernan**_** – **arder, calentar.

**Road_tama: **Es que descubrí que los conjuros de Merlín están escritos en inglés antiguo, así que para escribirlos me he puesto a buscar en los diccionarios y en la serie. Es una tarea agotadora que…

**Inner Road: **T.T … he hecho yo.

**Road_tama: **Bah, bah, bah. Detalles sin importancia que no interesan a nadie. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^ Si les ha gustado dejen review… ¡O chocolate! *¬*

**Inner Road: **Con un review bastará


End file.
